


If only walls could talk

by indefinitehiatusbye



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Depression, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Insomnia, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21715987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefinitehiatusbye/pseuds/indefinitehiatusbye
Summary: Minki has been dating Dongho for over two years and hates being abused everyday by his so called boyfriend. Minki thought up of many ways to escape, but he gives up until one afternoon Dongho let's Minki go outside for the first time in weeks and runs into someone he use to know.orAaron tries his best to help Minki escape from his abusive lover and ends up falling in love even after Minki is diagnosed with PTSD he learns how to help his new lover recover slowly.
Relationships: Aaron Kwak | Aron/Choi Minki | Ren, Choi Minki | Ren/Kang Dongho | Baekho
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	If only walls could talk

"Dongho, can I look now? It's not exactly easy to climb up steps when you can't see." The young male complained and poked out his bottom lip, His lovers chuckle was warm and deep. Dongho unlocked the door of the spacious apartment ten guided Minki into the living room, carefully removing the blindfold. "Ta-da! You like it? We can always change the furniture if you don't like it." Without even answering the young male jumped into Dongho's arms and pressed soft all over his soft yet stubbly face. Minki's small frame easily carried into the kitchen, their minds were basically connected as the older male pressed a loving kiss to Minki's lips, almost immediately the younger male returned the kiss more passionate than ever to the man he loved with small needy mewls leaving his lips basically begging for Dongho's touch. "You want me?" The air had sweetened and setting had warmed this once lonely apartment.

Things started to heat up when Dongho pulled away for a moment to rip off his shirt not caring if the buttons flew almost everywhere, scooting Minki to the edge of the kitchen counter, peppering the younger's neck in kisses as he grinded his harden cock pressed against the denim of his jeans against Minki's causing him to throw his back as his soft moans filled the kitchen, but they were interrupted by the sound of Minki's phone ringing, he checked the caller ID, it was Aaron from the office his friend of 4 years. "H-Hold on." The younger tried to stop his lover, but Dongho continued to strip his lover down to his thin underwear. "Stop! I said stop!" The first time Minki had to raise his voice at the older then seeing him turn away not even apologizing, it didn't seem like anything at first, so the younger answered the call like it wasn't anything while he fixed his clothes, hopping down from the counter.

Later 


End file.
